


Many Months of Horror - Collection

by ConfusedUnit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 12 days of ficmas 2019, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedUnit/pseuds/ConfusedUnit
Summary: This is background setup, drabbles of chapters to be fully developed in the future, and various plot ideas I'm dabbling with in my Many Months of Horror universe for FNaF. I intend for this to become one of my main series, some time in the future. I have worked on these pieces during my 12 days of Ficmas this year.12 Days of Ficmas is a challenge I set myself every year, where I try to write at least one drabble for a story a day. I did not have a computer this year until the 15th, so the first few are being put up all at once.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Mike just wanted something to keep busy with, something to take some of the pressure off of his mom. And if he got some work experience, that's always a positive. Sure, it seemed sketchy that they were hiring for the position with little to no experience, but he figured that was just due to the bad press over the years.

Easier to get anyone and test them out than search for qualified people, he guessed. But he didn't know much.

What he did know, was that this was a weird job. Animatronics moved around at night, kept trying to get into his security office, and he was given basically no training.

On the third shift, as he dug through the drawers of his desk out of frustration, he found a stack of labeled tapes. Each one labeled, one through five, in an easy to read handwriting. Maybe that was his training, and they just forgot to tell him? He popped the first tape in, and pressed play.

As soon as he heard the voice, he felt uncomfortable. He knew that voice, everyone who ever heard of Freddy's did - the same kid had done voice work for the establishment for years. Though he didn't sound as kid-like as he had when Mike was young, the man on the tapes sounded just like the voice in the radio commercials, TV ads, the guy's voice was everywhere. Whoever he was, Mike figured, he must have had a cushy job for a while now.

But growing up hearing his voice made it more uncomfortable to hear what he said. They knew the animatronics could wander, and their regulations were worded really badly. Could the guy really stand to peddle this trash?

Mike closed the door quickly with a sigh as he heard footsteps, popping in the second tape. This tape made him more concerned, as he heard the guy talk. He seemed to realize the weight of his words a bit more. Maybe he's gotten so used to reading their nonsense he hadn't realized it?

"...Wait." He stopped the tape, looking at it for a moment. The first tape had mentioned working in the office before him. Were they really so desperate for workers that they got their voice guy to do it? "...Something's not right here."

He set the tapes to the side, focusing back on his work. He'd listen to the next two tomorrow. Save something to pass the time with.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike leaned back in the security chair, as he chowed down on his cold leftover pizza. Another perk of the job, he'd found - if he came in early, he could snag some food before they threw it in the garbage.

He heard the footsteps, a without looking up he closed the door. "Hey, Bonnie. Peek-a-boo." He took another bite of his pizza, reaching over to pop in the third tape.

He felt his anxiety rise, as the tape guy's voice became more concerning. The guy seemed legitimately afraid. Could the animatronics really be that dangerous? They just seemed curious, wanting to see what was going on in the various rooms.

He set down his pizza, opening the door as he slowly put in the fourth tape. His eyes widened, and he brought his hand up to his mouth, as the events on the tape transpired.

 _'Oh_ ', he realized, ' _That's why they hired me. Because the other guy...is dead._ '


	3. Chapter 3

Mike finished his shift, swiping the tapes as he left.

His walk home was full of thought, as he put things together. The guy before him, was dead. That in itself was horrific, let alone the fact that he'd probably died in the same office, and possibly even the same chair, that he'd been working in for the past few days. As was the fact that they'd replaced the guy so quickly. The voice of the company, tossed away like that...

Should he go to the police? Though, they could have reported him as a missing person, like the tape guy had mentioned in the first place...And even if not, Mike didn't know his name. Couldn't fire a report without a body or a name, right?

He'd tried to get into the parts room, but the morning staff had gotten there first, and he'd been locked out. He hoped it at least had been quick. The guy deserved that, at least...

By the time he got home, he'd made his decision. He was going back tomorrow. He'd work there as long as he could, try to find out what's going on. There had to be more than one death there, with their policies, right? And he'd find out. He had to. They couldn't be allowed to get away with that.

He locked his door behind him, and he took a deep breath.

Tomorrow was another day.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was empty, when Scott arrived. It hurt more than he expected it to, even though he knew what would wait for him

The house was covered in dust, lights turned off or burnt out. Nothing out of place. Looked like it was untouched for years. He guessed that was because it had been.

He sighed softly, as he walked through the home. "...Hey, dad." He spoke quietly, to the air. "Uh...I'm home. Hope you don't mind. I can't...exactly be at work, right now."

He glanced to the door, as he walked past the dark office. "Can't stay at my apartment. Not for...a while. Hope it's okay to use my room. I doubt you'd mind."

He pulls his jacket tighter around him, as he goes up the stairs. The power was dead, he noticed. No heating that night. Hopefully his old blankets were still there. "Ran into some trouble, uh...Have to stay out of it for a while. But it'll be fine. ...Promise."

He pointedly kept his eyes forward, as he passed his sister's room. Even after all this time, it was hard to think about. Maybe it wasn't healthy to hide from it, but hey, it'd worked well enough for him so far hadn't it?

He stopped and stared at the door to his room, resting his hand on the dusty wood. He closed his eyes, bumping his head against it. "...I can't fix this. I know I can't. It's...impossible. But, uhm...I'm going to do the best I can."

He pushed open the door, moving into the room. His things were still as he left them, when he'd left years ago. His old toys still stood on the dresser, even. He didn't even realize his hands were moving until they cradled his old Foxy action figure, pulling it close. He smiled sadly, with a quiet laugh. "...I can't fix it. But I'm going to do what I can to show the truth."

He set down the figure, as the door closed behind him. "...I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Mike recoiled, startled, as he turned to enter the office and saw someone standing in there already. "Holy s- ...Uh..."

The man turned quickly, a grin spreading over his face. "Oh, Schmidt. A pleasure to finally meet you." He held out a hand.

"Uh...yeah. Same to you." He reached out and shook the hand. "...Mr...?"

"Oh, my apologies." The man took his hand back. "My name is William."

"Oh, the owner-" Mike straightened up a bit. "Uh...hi."

William leaned back slightly. "Hello. You seem to be settling in well?"

"I...yeah. Work's been fine."

"Thinking on staying part of the Fazbear family?" He chuckled. "I wasn't the one who named it that."

"I think so, yeah. Work is good, and I don't mind a night-shift."

"No problems?"

"Nope, none at all."

"Hmm." William watched him for a moment, before he smiled again. "Alright. It's great to have you. I'll let you get to work." He waved as he ducked out of the room, before he paused. "You know what they say." He held his finger in front of his lips, drawing a line. "Remember to smile."

Mike smiled nervously. "Yeah, haha...You got it, boss."

He chuckled again, before he set off down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael Afton loved this time of year.

Halloween was always his favourite holiday, with the dressing up, and the free candy. But his seven year old heart loved something else about the holiday even more: Halloween Haunts at Fazbear's Pizza. It was what he and his cousin had originally started to bond over, the tall tales in Foxy's cove. The fox was both of their favourite's, something that their fathers were amused by.

He remembered his dad asking him, 'What about Bonnie? Don't you like the bunny?' His answer had been so easy. 'Foxy's a pirate! And pirates go on adventures!'

Like the one being told right in front of him. The red animatronic laughed and gestured with his hand and hook, as he walked along the stage.

The animatronics were always so cool to him, even if their walking had scared him for a while. His uncle always told him that they were some of the safest mascots in the world, and while Michael didn't really know what that meant, it made him feel better.

There was one that walked around the pizzeria, on it's small feet, with its party hat. It unnerved him at first, but he liked it now. When it was around, it meant his uncle was looking out for him and his cousin!

He felt his cousin grab onto him, and he turned quickly, expecting to see Foxy leaning forward. Instead, he saw the safety puppet, looming over the two of them. It tilted it's head, staring at the two of them.

He took his cousin's wrist, holding up his own as well, showing their wristbands. "All okay, see?"

The puppet tilted it's head the other way, before it did a small wiggly dance and played a tune. It waved slowly, before walking back out of the room.

He never understood why his cousin was so afraid of it. It just wanted to keep them safe. As long as they had their green safety bands on, they'd both be okay.


End file.
